The present invention relates to a sewing machine, more especially a domestic sewing machine, having a control device for stopping the needle bar in a predetermined position, comprising a variable speed electric motor controllable by means of a control circuit via a pedal or the like element, a coupling connecting the machine operationally with the motor and an engageable catch device which comes into action in the stop position of the needle bar when the pedal is released in order to stop the machine. Sewing machines of this kind are known and serve to stop the needle in a predetermined position, preferably the upper end position, so that, without any further adjustment of the machine by means of the hand wheel, the article being sewn may be simultaneously displaced or removed and then a new article to be sewn is introduced.
In known sewing machines having control devices of this type, releasing the pedals at first reduces the speed and then the machine is stopped in a predetermined position (British Patent Specification No. 1 244 425). In this case the machine unavoidably continues for a few revolutions upon release of the pedal and consequently executes a few stitches before being finally stopped.
It is also known to allow the machine to run down fully after release of the pedal and to switch the motor on again briefly to cause the shaft and hence the needle bar or needle to assume a definite position (U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,071), and again, the aforesaid disadvantages occur.
On the other hand a direct shut down of the machine on release of the pedal would be desirable, but this solution encounters various difficulties, particularly due to inertial forces occurring upon sudden stopping and, at maximum speed of for example, 1200 rpms, causing corresponding stresses and wear.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solution to this problem.